Digital communications systems utilize communication channels over which traffic data is communicated. These channels are typically bandwidth limited, having a finite channel capacity. The channel capacity together with other properties of the channel, such as various forms of noise and interference, will, with statistical certainty, cause, or otherwise result, in the injection of error conditions in the traffic data communicated over the channel. The effects of these error conditions may be particularly evident in wireless communications systems, which utilize generally unpredictable over-the-air communications channels through which remote stations communicate with a central station.
A technique for eliminating, or at least reducing, the effects of these error conditions is called Forward Error Correction (FEC). In general, the employment of an FEC technique entails transmitting error detection data and error correction data along with the bearer data. The error detection data and error correction data are typically derived from the bearer data itself by employing an error detection algorithm and error correction algorithm known to the receiver as well as the transmitter, and in the case of a digital wireless communications systems, a remote station and a central station in communication with one another.
FEC techniques have been employed in Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wireless communications systems. For example, TDMA systems typically allow communication between a plurality of remote stations and a central station using the same frequency band and transmitting bearer data between remote stations and the central station during discrete time periods (i.e., each remote station transmits and receives bearer data broken up into bearer data bursts during respective time slots of cyclically repeating time frames).
In wireless communication, prior to transmission, the central station or remote station appends or encodes the bearer data with error detection data and error correction data according to a respective error detection algorithm and error correction algorithm. The reciprocal remote station or central station receives each error correctable bearer data packet, automatically corrects any errors in each error correctable bearer data packet (within the limits of the error correction algorithm) by processing the error correctable bearer data packet according to the error correction algorithm, and detects any residual errors in each corrected bearer data packet by processing the corrected bearer data packet according to the error detection algorithm.
The use of an FEC technique to eliminate or reduce the effects of transmission errors, however, does not come without a cost to the communications system. The transmission bandwidth available to a user transmitting in a particular time slot in known systems is reduced by the overhead required to transmit the error correction data. The transmission of error correction data with each error correctable bearer data packet can require 100% or more overhead in some instances. This increase in overhead typically results in either a longer time slot or a reduction in the bandwidth available for the traffic data (for a fixed transmission bit rate). In addition, in known wireless communications systems, the Bit Error Rate (BER) of the traffic data communicated between a central station and a remote station depends on dynamically varying conditions, such as, the relative distance between the remote station and the central station, interference, environmental conditions, traffic data transmission rate, etc.
As a result, the BER of bearer data transmitted between the central station and a remote station varies with each particular remote station and with time with respect to each remote station making it difficult to systematically select an FEC error correction algorithm that optimizes both the transmission overhead and error protection capability. To provide high quality communication between the central station and any given remote station during any given time period, the error correction algorithm is generally selected based on the worst-case BER, and is thus overly robust in most situations, resulting in undesirably high overhead and reduced overall data throughput for the system.
There thus is a need for a communications system that employs an FEC arrangement that among other things, maximizes the amount of bearer data transmitted between the central station and any given remote station at any given time, while still providing an acceptable error rate.